


The Only One. The Only You.

by JadeeM, Silver_glass



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M, Scarlet for You, Uncle Chris, 天凉了让派恩破产吧
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 23:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeeM/pseuds/JadeeM, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_glass/pseuds/Silver_glass
Summary: 繁體字是我簡體字是JadeeM太太





	The Only One. The Only You.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Uncle Chris](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8749417) by [Silver_glass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_glass/pseuds/Silver_glass). 
  * Inspired by [Scarlet for You / 天凉了，让派恩破产吧](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5855140) by [JadeeM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeeM/pseuds/JadeeM). 



> 繁體字是我  
> 簡體字是JadeeM太太

Zach最近覺得他的Uncle Chris似乎瞞著他什麼。

他已不止一次在Uncle Chris身上聞到了不屬於他的、充滿男性賀爾蒙的香水味，或在與酒醉歸家的Uncle Chris接吻時嚐到了令人厭惡的煙草味——Uncle Chris並不抽煙。

而這已不是第一次當Zach留宿在Uncle Chris家時發現了Uncle Chris的晚歸——甚至是，夜宿不歸。

Zach記得Karl曾向他提起Uncle Chris近日正為了公司的一起合作案而忙得焦頭爛額，身為這次合作案主要負責人的他，也無法再像往日一樣隨意的推掉任何應酬。

這或許能解釋了Uncle Chris的晚歸，但卻無法解釋他身上的香水味、嘴裡的煙味，還有，夜宿不歸。

Zach不是一個善妒的人——他與Uncle Chris共享所有的秘密，但最近的事卻令他感到不安，因為不管他如何憤怒地向他的愛人質詢那些他所發現的種種異狀，他的Uncle Chris卻緘口不提。

這可不是什麼好現象。

*

Chris最近覺得Mr. Quinto似乎藏著些什麼。

他已不止一次在Mr. Quinto身上聞到不屬於他的、但有淡淡柑橘香的香水味，或在夜裡甦醒時發現Mr. Quinto在房外的長廊上用手機與人愉快地談天著——Mr. Quinto從未這樣做過。

而這已不是第一次Chris獨自一人坐在客廳的沙發上看著鐘擺等待鮮少晚歸的男人回家——有時，男人甚至只會給他一通簡短的通話，要他一人獨守空房。

Chris知道Mr. Quinto近日正為了一間公司的合作而忙得天昏地暗，身為集團總裁、為了掌握全局，他總是親力親為過問大小事務，但未曾有如此次般盡心盡力——說明了男人對此次合作的重視。

這或許能解釋了Mr. Quinto日漸增多的晚歸，但卻無法解釋他身上的香水味、夜裡的神秘電話，還有，夜宿不歸。

Mr. Quinto喜愛掌握所有事物——包括Chris，而Chris也漸漸接受了他無與倫比的控制慾；然而最近發生的一切卻令他感到不平——為何坦白相告的永遠只有他一人？ 就算他刻意對男人以冷言冷語相待，Mr. Quinto也不再如從前般會為了哄他開心而和盤托出。

這可不是什麼好現象。

*

“等一下……”

这是Zach第一次向Chris搭话。他们的课表有相当一部分的重叠，但Chris总是独自坐在教室的角落。所有老师对他的评价都是：Chris学习很认真，也很聪明，只是……

只是他有股从内部散发而出的疏离感，也许是因为他从不外露的情绪，又或者是因为那些穿戴在身上的偶尔被学生们认出的昂贵品牌。Zach心想，这个家伙和他的Uncle Chris完全不一样。而Zach对他唯一的了解也只是他的名字和Uncle Chris的一样。仅此而已。

今天绝对是个意外。Chris从他身边走过，一阵熟悉的气息瞬间令Zach鼻子一酸。

是……是那个味道。

他几乎下意识抓住Chris的手臂，将他按在走廊的墙壁上。往来的学生不约而同地发出“Awwwww——”的起哄声。Zach和Chris？他们之前怎么没有想到过。

“抱、抱歉！”Zach仿佛被烫伤般地飞快地收回双手。Chris抚平衬衫上的褶皱，和Uncle Chris一样蓝的眼睛冷冷地直视Zach。移情的错觉令Zach心中一痛。

“没关系。”简短地点头，Chris错身绕开Zach，保持一种绝对平稳不被任何人打扰的步伐往前走。

那股该死的烟草味，那股见了鬼的男性香水……尽管几乎淡得闻不出来，但那早已深深刻入Zach的灵魂，总是在夜深人静的时候令Zach难受得辗转反侧，几乎要被所有猜想折磨得哭出来。

*

“……Zach？”

这是Chris第一次向Zach搭话。他们的课表有相当一部分的重叠，但Zach总是呼朋唤友地坐在教室的正中间。所有老师对他的评价都是：Zach学习很认真，也很聪明，只是……

只是他确实是个令人头疼的家伙，也许是因为他那令所有人都对他又爱又恨的性格，又或者是因为那些穿戴在身上的偶尔被学生们认出的昂贵品牌。Chris心想，这个家伙和老男人完全不一样。而Chris对他唯一的了解也只是他的名字和Mr.Quinto的一样。仅此而已。

今天绝对是个意外。

Zach从他身边走过。似乎是因为昨天的事，他像一只做错事的大狗一样把脑袋压得极低。Chris微微瞪大眼睛。

是……是那个味道。

他小心翼翼地叫住了Zach，往来的学生安静了一瞬，然后不约而同地窃窃私语起来。Zach和Chris？他们之间绝对有些什么。

“可以和你说几句话吗？”Chris感到有些好笑。眼睛直勾勾地注视着Zach榛子色的、局促不安的双眼。移情的错觉令他呼吸一窒，假如那个人还是这Zach一般的年龄……

“没、没问题！可以，我是说，嗯……现在？”Zach结结巴巴地问道。不知道的人还以为这是个表白现场。

“午餐时间可以吗？”Chris看了看时间轻声询问。Zach慌乱点头并且落荒而逃。

那股清冽的柑橘男香，带着醇厚的木质后调……尽管几乎淡得闻不出来，但某种猜想早已在Chris的脑海中成型，总是在深夜令Chris无法入眠——对方一定是一个优雅性感的、一个和Mr.Quinto更为匹配的家伙。

无论练习过多少次，Chris甚至连替Mr.Quinto打一个温莎结都不太会呢。

*

「你來晚了。」

Chris一打開包間房門，古龍水濃郁的香氣隨即撲鼻而來。

「不。」Chris淺淺一笑，熟識地將脫下的風衣交到男人手裡，。

「是你來早了。」

Chris仍記得他們初識的那個早晨。

他見到男人時驚呼、男人見到他時的訝異。還有，後來那心照不宣的握手。

男人陰鬱的臉被歲月的風霜刻畫出了痕跡，他的眼有著鷹的銳利及狼的冷酷，這些都是他的男孩身上沒有的，Chris心想。男人除了有著和他的男孩一樣的名和极为相似的脸，其餘沒有一個地方是相同的。

可那些過巧的巧合仍令他心頭一動。

他可不能讓男人的皮相，成了他削價的籌碼。

但，那並不妨礙他和男人來場遊戲。

「你知道嗎？」Chris露齒一笑，「你長的和我認識的一個人很像。」

「特別是你們驚訝的神情。」

男人不置可否地挑了挑眉——一個明顯不過的搭訕技倆。

「讓我猜猜，」他微微扯動嘴角，「你男朋友？」

「猜得真准。」Chris朝男人湊近，在男人耳邊曖昧地說道，「不過，你怎不說是女朋友？」

「因為，」男人悄聲無息地拉開了彼此間的距離，「要是你女友和我長得很像，」他挑了挑嘴角，「那我可真要為你的品味感到擔心。」

Chris輕笑了聲，回到自己的位上。

皮相與性格果然不能混為一談。

看來男人比自己的男孩還要精明許多。

*

「遲到可不是個好習慣。」

Zach倚在門邊對著姍姍來遲的男人伸出了手。

「唔。」男人歪了歪頭，交出脫下的羊毛大衣。「你知道的。」

「主角總是粉墨登場。」

Zach仍記得他們初見的那個早晨。

他見到男人時的訝異、男人見到他時的驚呼。還有，後來那各懷鬼胎的寒暄。

男人白皙的臉上幾乎看不見歲月留下的風霜，他的眼有著如海般的蔚藍及如雪般的純潔，這些或許都是他的男孩身上曾經擁有的，Zach心想。男人除了有著和他的男孩一樣的名和极为相似的臉，還有多少與他肖似的地方？

這些過巧的巧合令他思緒一凜。

他可不能讓男人的容貌，成了他喊價的資本。

但，那並不妨礙他和男人來場遊戲。

「我們第一次見面的時候，」Zach起身往男人走近，「你讓我想起了一個人。」

「特別是你們的眼睛。」

男人笑著仰望對方——一個似曾相似的場景。

「讓我猜猜，」他挑眉，「你女朋友？」

「真可惜。」Zach朝男人湊近，將男人禁錮在自己與座椅之間，「差那麼一點點」

「雖然，」男人精緻的下巴被悄聲無息地挑起，「要是有個和你長得一模一樣的女友。」他在男人耳邊輕吹了口氣，「我也很樂意。」

Zach看著男人泛紅的臉，滿意地直起了身。

面容與脾氣果然不能混為一談。

看來男人比自己的男孩要羞澀許多。

*

Chris知道Zach仍在犹豫不决。

“够了，我知道你想这么做很久了，”他说道，“让这一切都来个了断。”说着，他的手不容置喙地伸向桌底。

休息间的门被用力撞开。Zach的脸因为突如其来的尴尬而涨红。“……嘿！你们在这里干什么？”

“C’mon Zach，我们只是关心你！”朋友们一边说一边偷偷瞄向站在一旁的Chris。他正垂着脑袋兀自在一边飞快地捣鼓着上一秒从Zach的牛仔裤口袋里抢夺过来的手机。

“用一种绝对错误的方式。”Zach把脑袋埋进手掌之中，他和Chris？他的朋友们只猜对了一半，是Chris，却不是这一个。

“好了，”Chris将手机以一个漂亮的抛物线手法扔回给它的主人，Zach连忙用双手接住，“剩下的你应该知道怎么做了。”他停顿了片刻，露出一个讥讽的笑容，“只是希望我们的猜测不会成真。”

“……我会再联系你的。”Zach对Chris的背影高喊。理所当然地，他并没有得到比之前更多的回应。

他的朋友们凑上来追问两个人的关系，Chris是不是终于肯留下联系方式？那么约会呢？那么彼此间第一个接吻呢？

错。错。都猜错了。Zach露出一个苦涩的笑容。当他想起自己第一次联系Uncle Chris，想起他们之间的第一次约会，想起他们彼此的第一个吻。

难以置信他居然也会成为那种人。

*

因为怀疑老男人而去暗中监控对方的行踪，Chris难以置信他居然也会成为那种人。但那个中午Zach和他的谈话的确令他心慌意乱。

“那个……你身上的香水味……无意冒犯，我是说，那股烟草味和香水味，请问是你家人的吗？你的父亲？哥哥？”Zach看起来紧绷疲倦，像是几天未曾合眼入眠。

家人？Chris在心底嗤笑，不。他并非是他的“家人”。至少不是这男孩口中那种意义上的家人。他抬起手腕嗅了嗅，心情复杂地回想起老家伙今早他一手夹抽烟一手拿着报纸的场景，当然，Chris正满心不情愿地坐在他的大腿之间，屁股正好抵着绝对不风平浪静的部位。

“不，这是我叔叔的。”

Zach缓慢地张大嘴巴，“不不不不不不……”他拼命摇头，想要甩掉脑中一切不该存在于这个世界上的幻想。

“说来也巧，”Chris故意拖长声调，“我叔叔的名字也叫Zach……呃等等……你是在……”

Zach的眼眶因为这句话而通红了。他垂下脑袋，额头的散落的碎发遮住了眼睛。

“别哭了。”Chris叹了口气，收回了之前戏弄的心情，“你不是唯一一个。我是说……”这一切令他难以启齿，他该如何诉说他和Mr.Quinto的关系，又该以何种资格来质问一个不知情的男孩那些几乎等同于妄想的蛛丝马迹？

“……什么？”Zach发出一声嘟哝的鼻音，显然是强忍住了眼泪。

“我想问的也是香水味。我是说，”Chris每说一个单词都更想咬掉自己的舌头，“橙花香和愈疮木，中调是地中海辛香料.不知道我说错了没有，但你身上确实有那种味道。”

Zach发出一声剧烈的哽咽，“……那是我叔叔的香水……说来也巧，我叔叔的名字也叫Chris。”

除去Zach的抽气声之外，沉默在两人之间短促地蔓延。

“好吧，”Chris从书包里抽出纸巾递给Zach，“让我们来理清楚一点，你叔叔应该已经和你上床了吧。”

Zach因为突如其来的惊吓而止住了打嗝，“我……你……我……我是说……”

Chris不耐烦地摆手，“因为我也是。”他的耳朵因为某种原因缓慢地变成了粉红色，但他假装毫不在意。

Zach瞪大眼睛。

“让我们再明确一点，你是不是也有了和我一样的怀疑？”

在说出这句话之前，某个计划已经在Chris的脑海中逐步成型。

*

談判比想像中來得艱辛。

*

檸檬塔。

黑森林蛋糕。

栗子派。

糖霜蘋果。

馬卡龍。

Chris瞪著滿桌的甜點，忍不住轉頭看向坐在一旁抽菸的男人。

他看了看甜點、又看了看男人。甜點、男人、甜點、男人。

甜點。

男人。

「怎麼了？」Zach慵懶地吐出一縷白煙，「不合你的口味？」

「我叫他們換一輪新的上來。」

「不——」Chris慌亂地擺了擺手，「只是……」他猶豫地拿起放在一旁的甜點叉，「沒一次……吃過那麼多。」

「那麼——」Chris扭頭，發現男人已將手搭到了他的椅背上，「你現在吃到了。」餘煙自男人口中散出，縈繞在Chris鼻尖，令他忍不住皺了皺眉。

Chris不自然地扭了扭臀，嘗試拉開與男人間的距離；男人將這幕盡收眼裡，他猶如發現野兔的獵人般露齒一笑，徑直將手搭到Chris身上。

Zach滿意地感受到了Chris變得僵硬的身體。

「為什麼要逃？」Zach靠在Chris耳邊低喃，「怕我在甜點裡面下藥，趁機逼你簽下不平等合約？」

「我只是不喜歡煙味。」Chris皺了皺鼻，「還有，我相信你不是那種人。」

「你相信？」Zach仰頭大笑，他用夾著菸的手撫上Chris的下巴，「你應該知道，這份合約我勢在必得。」他看到Chris的喉結滾動了下，「而到目前為止，你都不太配合啊。Chris。」

「況且。」Zach回到位上，雙腿交疊，話鋒一轉，舞著手裡的菸說道。

「美食。」各色甜點。  
「美酒。」百年窖藏。

「美人。」Zach的手指向了Chris。

「自然還得配上好菸。」Zach再次侵入了Chris的私人領域。這次，他將白煙輕輕地、緩緩地，全吐在了Chris臉上。

「等你再多談幾場合作案，」Zach用手背撫了撫Chris發紅的臉頰，「就會懂了。」

「現在，」Zach用下巴指了指滿桌的甜點，「快吃吧。」

Chris覺得他肯定是第一靠吃甜點討合作方開心的人。

*

「喂？怎麼啦？我還在工作呢。」

Zach 坐在沙發上看著站在窗邊講電話的Chris。

語調輕柔。

眼神甜蜜。

那是他在談判桌上看不到的Chris。

他飲了口酒，端著酒杯起身走到男人身邊；斜倚著牆看著對方。 

Chris抬眼看了看他，隨即又低下頭，眼裡帶笑。

「恩？我現在在哪裡？」Chris皺眉。而Zach自聽筒所傳出的音頻可以判斷出，電話那頭是個稚氣未脫、脾氣浮躁男聲。

那應是和他的Chris差不多的年紀。

「我……」Chris猶疑了半晌，「我現在在會議廳裡啊。」

Zach勾起嘴角，伸出手摟住了Chris的腰，他靠著Chris的肩膀朝話筒中吹著氣，挑逗地說道：「專心點啊，寶貝。」

Chris一臉驚恐——甚至是驚駭地看著他。

「你真緊。」Zach朝話筒呻吟了聲，隨即在Chris的震驚中抽走了對方的手機並自作主張地切斷通話。

「你可能不太清楚。」Zach毫不留情地將Chris的手機扔到地上。

「我不太喜歡有人在和我談生意時…….分心。」

「不過，」他危險地笑著。

「你現在知道了。」

*

一声巨响，Zach看着被扔出三米之外的手机，而Chris则恨恨地盯着自己的手。“这是……你的手机吗？”在咖啡店打工的女孩将破碎的残骸捡起来，兢兢战战地送到Chris手中。

“我的。”Zach脸色青白，随意摆手让她赶紧离开。

女孩犹豫着，看看Zach又看看Chris。“如果你有什么事令你心情烦躁，嗯……也许你可以拨打这个电话。”她把写着自己电话号码的纸条放在桌子上，食指怯怯地朝Chris推去一点，“呃……抱歉，我可以这么做吗？”

Chris冰蓝色的双眼像是要将那张小小的纸条瞪出洞来，女孩绝望地低下头，正准备走掉，Chris突然露出一道甜蜜的笑容，“我会认真的。”他当着女孩的面拿起纸条将亲吻印在上面，然后郑重地将它放进牛仔裤口袋。女孩的脸因为兴奋而涨得通红，不断回头雀跃着离开。

“你不会打给她的。”Zach低声说。

“也许我会。”Chris冷笑，“那个人已经有了更好的选择，我又为什么不呢？”

“不……不会的……”Zach像是在说服自己一般地大声说道，“我了解Uncle Chris，那不是他……那个时候的反应。”

Chris揉乱了自己的头发，眼睛尖刻地扫过坐在对面的失意灰败的家伙，“也许你只是不够了解他？”

“……够了！”Zach的手指在桌子底下颤抖，双眼赤红地瞪视着Chris，这张和他的爱人如此相似的年幼的脸孔，“你只是想要别人比你更痛苦，但你没必要伤害和你并肩作战的人。”

用力咽下一口浓厚的黑咖啡，Chris从舌尖哭到心里，“……是啊，这一切全无必要了。”他站起身，拎起外套朝咖啡厅门口走去，突然之间他不明白自己正在干些什么，他应该为此而欢欣鼓舞，他快自由了。

*

Zach相信Uncle Chris。

他知道年长的恋人实际上最不会委曲求全。当他爱上Zach的时候，他便坦坦荡荡地将Zach拥入怀中。当他不爱的时候，必然不会用如此温柔的谎言去安抚Zach。

Chris走到半路不得不折返回来，他告诉自己他无法将那个蹲在消防栓旁边痛哭的男孩丢下。这是他现在和他站在手机定位所指向的酒店门口。

“我们不可能一个个上前去敲门。”Chris冷静地说，“现在唯一能做的就是等。”大理石的石阶一级接着一级，两个男孩一同朝高处望，透明的旋转门将目光暧昧的男男女女送入送出，门童殷勤地将他们从豪车中引出引入。

Zach打了个寒颤。仿佛置身于噩梦与现实的临界点。

“那就等吧。”他哑声说道，擦干眼角的湿痕。在等待真相来临的分分秒秒，他不会再丢脸地哭泣。无论如何，他都会像个成年人一样地去接受。

*

像只愚蠢的狗狗。

Chris心想，一边朝靠着石阶睡着的Zach坐得更近了一些，他扶着他的脑袋朝另一侧歪斜，直到Zach一边梦呓着他那个所谓的叔叔的名字一边把脑袋凑到他的肩膀上熟睡，间或还不安地用脑袋磨蹭他的颈窝，生怕“Chris”从梦中溜走。

真的太愚蠢了。Chris羡慕地想。

看着这个Zach，Chris很难想到Mr. Quinto，但又太难不去想到他。从Zach的只言片语中他得到的所谓的Uncle Chris的信息——优雅，成熟，性感，火辣，温柔。无名的邪火便将他烧得从内到外泛着被灼伤的疼痛。

那些他所没有的。无法得到的。被剥夺的。

他想到那个老男人因为剥夺了他身上本应该拥有的，或者未来原本会得到的，却转而为那些见鬼的美好的特质而产生倾慕的情感，他就恨得想要毁掉什么。

“Uncle Chris……”

Chris瑟缩了一下，移开了凑到男孩脸前的嘴唇。

Zach猛地惊醒，他朝思暮想的人影正快步从旋转门内走出。仿佛感受到无形的召唤，他站起身朝那个方向跑去。他的Uncle Chris看上去无比疲倦——不要去想为什么。

令Zach吃惊的是，在他身边的男孩居然比他还要激动，早已先他一步迈开腿朝另一个年长的男人奔去。

Chris的身体突然顿住了，Zach差点和他撞在一起。

“怎么……”Zach咬住了自己的舌头，一股腥咸自伤口溢出，紧接着才是尖锐的疼痛。他站在光滑的石阶下，仰望着两个男人亲近地凑在一起，他的Uncle Chris背对着他们，双手在男人衬衣领口动作了一会。

一个完美的温莎结。

Chris发出一声剧烈的哽咽，他用力抓住Zach的手支撑自己，指甲深深陷入对方的手臂。这比老男人第一次尝试进入他身体的时候要疼痛多了。

Zach此刻也无法再感受到疼痛。

*

「你真是個……」Chris斜倚在沙發上，領口微敞、臉色發紅。

「你真是個……」他打了個酒嗝，「混蛋。」

Zach輕笑：「知道我是個混蛋，還敢相信我？」

「我……」Chris眉眼低垂，「我以為……你們是一樣的。」

聽出男人的言外之意，Zach的眼神沉了下來，「那你現在知道了，」他僵硬地說道，「我和他。不一樣。」

Chris垂下頭，不再說話。

*

「你醉了。」沈默半晌，Zach再次開口。

「時間也不早了，」Chris搖搖晃晃地起身，「我也該……回去了。他還在等我。」

「你這樣還想回去？」Zach及時扶助了差點傾倒的男人，沉聲說道。「今晚就留在這裡吧。」

「不行……」Chris低喃，「Zach……」

*

Zach望著在床上安睡的男人。

他伸手觸碰男人的睡顏，隨即如同被燙傷般地收回了手。

他走至窗前，啜飲了手中的威士忌，幾不可聞地嘆息了聲。

——要是他的Chris，在不同的環境下成長，是否會長成不同的人？  
——他會不會比現在更開朗？比現在更熱情？  
——要是他們之間的差距更小，一切是否會不相同？  
——可是，這樣的Chris又是否還會是他所愛的Chris？  
——又或者，Chris還會如同現在這樣順從他？  
——他是否能接受Chris愛上其他人？  
——他是否能接受Chris不再愛他？  
——他是否能接受Chris，將他認做另外一個人？

這一切，Zach都沒有一個肯定的答案。

而他也不敢猜想。

他疲倦地解下領帶，爬上床，將熟睡的男人擁入懷中。

這一夜，他輾轉難眠。

*

Chris昏沈地張開了眼——宿醉後的早晨，總令人感到不適。

特別是當你還被一個同樣酒氣沖天的男人擁在懷裡時。

等等？

男人？

Chris一個激靈自床上躍起，但隨即被環繞在他腰上的雙手制住了行動。

「醒了？」男人向他露出一個過度燦爛的笑容。

「你你你你你！！！！」Chris瞪著Zach結巴道，「你怎麼會在這？」

「嗯？」Zach挑眉，「難道你忘了？」

「忘……忘了什麼？」

「昨晚……我們……」Zach露出意味深長地笑了，「噢！那真是太美好了！」

「什麼！？」Chris的臉紅得像只熟透的蝦子，他掙脫禁錮起身瞪著對方：「你不要亂說話！」

「我都還沒說完呢，」Zach撐著頭側臥在床上，「昨晚我們一起睡了一覺。」

「呃？」Chris眨了眨眼，「就這樣？」

「就這樣。」Zach嚴肅地點點頭，「你的思想真不正直啊，Chris。」

「你那聰明的腦袋裡都在想些什麼呢？」

「明明就是……」Chris氣急敗壞地瞪著男人，「算了。」他自床上起身走向浴室。

「你要去哪？」Zach問道，「要不我們今天就在這開會吧？」

「我要去洗澡！」Chris惡狠狠地答道，「還有。不了。」

——天曉得你昨晚對我做了什麼。

*

Zach勾住Chris的褲頭，一把將人扯了過來。

「Good morning, Mr. Pine.」他嗅著Chris的頸側，為他繫上皮帶，「You smell good.」

「Fuck off!!」Chris搶過被Zach捏在手裡的領帶，「我自己來！」

「你知道在我面前說F開頭的字可是真的會被Fu——」

「——God ! Damn it!」Chris呻吟。「能不能請你閉嘴！一分鐘也好！」

「Ok, fine.」Zach做了一個閉嘴的手勢，舉起雙手投降。

「Thank you.」Chris哼了聲，「Very much.」

*

「你說——」

「——我不是叫你——」Chris絕望地看著男人。

「——你不是叫我閉嘴一分鐘嗎？」Zach一臉無辜，「一分鐘到了。」

Chris無力地垂下雙手。

「你說……我和你。」Zach說到，「是否有那樣的可能？」

「什麼？」Chris愣怔半晌，隨後了然地笑了起來，搖了搖頭。

「你知道的，答案。」Chris平靜地看著Zach。

*

「我不會是你的他。」

「而你也不會是我的他。」

*

兩個業界精英的脣槍舌戰一路從電梯內延續到電梯外。

「我說了，」Chris皺眉，「你開的價碼我是不會接受的。」

「我認為我開的價碼算是誠意十足。」

「要你真有誠意就不該繼續和我討價還價。」

「為了表示我的誠意，」Zach紳士地讓Chris先行一步，「我會親自致電向他表示歉意。」

Chris停下腳步，轉頭眯眼看著男人，「你說什麼？」

「昨晚的事，」Zach揚起嘴角，「總要給他一個說法。」

「我告訴你，」Chris轉身向前扯住男人的衣領，「你要是敢打他的主意，」他語氣冰冷，「我絕對饒不了你。」

*

「Uncle… Chris…?」

Chris扭過頭，看到了一張他再熟悉不過的面孔。

「Zach！？」

*

“我们走。”

说话的是Zach，因为吹了一夜冷风而沙哑的声音令他年长的男友怔愣了一瞬。当Chris看到Zach替另一个少年擦掉脸上的眼泪并且拉住对方的手扭头的时候，他焦急地想要叫住对方。

“Zach……”

“Uncle Chris，昨晚开心吗？”Zach轻声问道，伤敌一千自损八百地先把自己的内心伤得七零八落。他甚至不敢大声责备对方。Uncle Chris从未给过他这样的资格。

“我没有……我只是……”

少年们彼此抓住的双手紧紧握拢，逐渐消失在他们的视线之中。这一切在Chris的眼前疼痛地灼烧着。“让他们离开。”年长的男人说道，喝止住Chris想要追过去的欲望。

“Mr. Quinto.”Chris的声音骤然转冷，“我不懂你在玩什么游戏，但那不有趣。他是我的男孩，我会心疼他。只要是有心的，都会心疼。”

Zachary Quinto看着青年匆匆离开，他的双手在外套口袋里轻轻颤抖，天空在他眼前逐渐变成青色，然后太阳缓缓升了起来。

*

Chris在路边的一家星巴克找到了两个男孩。当他气喘吁吁地出现在他们面前的时候，他的小男友险些当着所有人的面哭出来。Chris心疼地想要立刻抱住他，告诉他他以为的一切都是假的。

“你就是Zach口中的那个……Chris。”年轻一些的那个做了个鬼脸，率先起身将自己的座位让给更年长的那个，“我想你们会有很多事情需要慢慢解释。”

“Chris！”Zach的鼻尖红红的，下意识地想要躲开恋人的触碰，两个Chris同时转头看向他，Zach恼怒地皱眉，红肿的双眼求饶地看向自己的同学，“你现在就要回家？”

“好好谈谈吧，”Chris拍了拍Zach的肩膀，立刻捕捉到Zach的恋人投射在自己身上的锐利的眼神。Chris笑了，凑到Zach的耳边悄声说，“你可以试着撒娇，你的uncle绝对是爱你的。”

Zach不想独自面对Uncle Chris，那有可能将会是一场分手，而他愿意用任何手段将它延迟到不可能发生为止。那将会是摧毁性的。他绝对、绝对、绝对不想和Uncle Chris分手。“……Don’t.”

“相信我。”Chris抬头，朝另一个Chris挑衅的笑了笑，然后信步走出咖啡厅。

“Morning my Chris.”

男孩抬起头，“Morning Mr. Quinto.”

*

沈默降臨在坐在黑色勞斯萊斯後座的兩人之間，猶如一灘死水。

Zach望著他的男孩將頭倚在車窗上小憩，緊閉的雙眼下有著明顯的烏青。想到昨夜的寒風，不禁令他心頭一緊，但同時卻也感到狂喜。

Chris感到身上一沉，睜眼看見一件黑色羊毛大衣正罩在自己身上。

「車上的暖氣已經很強了。」Chris將羊毛大衣拿開，抱怨：「才這麼一下我已經被悶出汗了。」

「昨晚冷麼？」Zach看著男孩的動作，問道，「他能給你溫暖麼？」

Chris望著老男人眼裡的陰翳，不禁揚起嘴角：「昨晚溫暖嗎？」他學著男人的語氣反問道，「他能給你快感嗎？」

*

老男人會心一笑，他湊近男孩，將人圈在自己懷裡。「先問先答。」他親了親男孩的髮旋，而Chris則被Zach身上糯軟的香氣薰得皺起了眉。「不過，今天我可以破例一次。」他在男孩耳邊吹氣，「很溫暖，但他不如你。」

「怎麼說？」Chris轉身圈住對方的脖子，「哪裡不如我？」

「各方面。」男人吻上男孩的唇，而男孩唇上廉價咖啡的苦澀不禁令男人皺了皺眉。

「我以為經驗和年齡成正比。」Chris眨了眨眼。

「一般來說，是的。」想起稍早那個年輕的自己與Chris十指緊扣的模樣，Zach的大掌覆上Chris纖細的手指把玩著。「但你是特例。」

「那換我了。」Chris望著自己與老男人交纏在一起的手指，昨夜Zach脆弱心碎的神情再次浮現在腦海中。「昨晚很冷，但他一直摟著我幫我擋風。」Chris成功看見老男人的神情黯淡了幾分，「他不壯，只比我高一點，身上還有最近同學間很流行的那種廉價沐浴乳的香氣，」Chris皺了皺鼻，「噢當然，還有他的Uncle最愛的香水。」

「可惜，」Chris惋惜地搖了搖頭，「他不適合我。」

「哪裡不適合？」Zach回過神來鬆開了手，Chris將被男人捏得發紅的手抽了回來，吃痛地揉著。

「太脆弱了。」Chris再次想起Zach的神情，是那樣的柔軟、那樣的無助，而那些都是他在他的Mr. Quinto身上無法看見的。「那麼脆弱、那麼天真。」

「我以為那是你們這年紀的學生都有的通病。」Zach拿過Chris發紅的手捧在手裡。

「或許吧。」Chris望向窗外的藍天，「但那並不適合我。」

*

他的脆弱、他的純真，早與同他的命運，一同交到了老男人手裡，消逝殆盡。

*

“Zach？”Chis亦步亦趋地跟在他的大男孩身后，“你不打算说点什么吗？”

Zach将颤抖的双手插入口袋，外套叠在手臂上，他安静地摇了摇头。在对方皱眉的一瞬间他又连忙补充，“我……我想要先回家了。”

“好，我们先回家，你……”

“我是指，”Zach慌乱地别开眼睛，球鞋底部一下一下地磨蹭着人行道边缘，“嗯……我自己的家。”他不敢去探寻对方惊讶的表情，生怕从中看到如释重负的暗喜，光是这么想，Zach的心脏就生疼起来。他第一次谈正式的恋爱，之前自然没有经历过分手的场面。“我想……我们都冷静一下，再看看如何？”他在恋人开口前抢先说出台词。见鬼，错的不是他，他才不要做被伤害的一方。但当看到他的Uncle Chris惊愕受伤的神情，Zach的心脏猛地坠入胃底。

不。他才不应该比对方表现得更疼痛。

这样想着，Zach眼眶一热，一串眼泪就止也止不住地淌了下来。

他只想和他爱的人在一起，不是其他人，不是任何人，不是任何Chris，但他已经足够成熟到明白一个真理——有些事物并不是撒撒娇就能得到的，它们总是注定着会失去。

模糊的视线里，Uncle Chris开始替他擦掉眼泪，然后一点点走近他。Zach僵在原地，恋人的手带着温热的体温，轻轻地触碰在Zach裸露的皮肤上。

于是，在Zach心底盘旋了无数遍的话在那个瞬间冲破怯懦的牢笼脱口而出，“……别扔下我……只是……别扔下我……”

“嘿，我的大男孩，”他的Uncle Chris说的每一个单词都恍若梦境，“我怎么会离开你呢？”他抬起双臂将他的小男友抱入怀里，Zach的身体满满地填补了他们之间的空隙，Chris再一次意识到他的男孩已经长大了，他甚至比自己都还要高出一点。想到另一个漂亮精致的男孩，Chris的手指陷入了Zach的后背肌肉之中。

他是个商人，掠夺是他的天性，更何况他可不是什么慈善家。“和我说说怎么回事？”他想要强迫自己冷硬起来，但肩膀上湿润的泪痕却让他整颗心都柔软了起来，“那个男孩？”

Zach抬起头，稍稍离开了Chris，他终于止住了哭泣，眼睛却依然红肿湿润，“不如Uncle Chris先说说你和那位先生的事。”他埋头嗅了嗅，随即咬牙切齿地抱怨，“连衣服上都沾惹了难闻的味道。”

Chris笑了，心脏稍微回到原位，“你是在吃醋吗？”他一针见血地指出。

“我……这只是……”Zach的嘴巴张张合合，“算了……”他最终泄气地垂落双肩，恨恨地看着Chris嘴角的弧度，他怎么还能够笑得出来，现在，这个时刻，他怎么能够如此轻松自如？

“如果我说我们只是在谈生意呢？”Chris真诚地说，“Zach，宝贝，我们的关系里不能够没有信任，光有爱是不够的，是的，我爱你，我相信你也是，但猜疑会毁了一切。”

Zach低头，专注于脚边散开的鞋带，“我知道。”他低声回应。

“那你也应该知道我们的关系是彼此专一的吧。”Chris的语气稍微转为严厉，“我不接受开放性的关系，无论是对你还是对我。”

Zach抽了抽鼻子，“我没有……我从来……”他像一只温顺的大型犬似的看向Chris，“Uncle Chris——”他最终还是用上了这一招，“我只想要你。”

“傻瓜，我也……”Chris向他的大男孩重新张开双臂，下一刻Zach便抓住他的恋人，径直而热烈地吻了上去。

*

Chris拨通了他的合作对象的号码。

“Mr. Quinto？”

“Chris，我的老朋友，”电话对面的老狐狸热情地寒暄着，“有什么事吗？”

Chris皱眉，手指一下一下地爱抚着身边的大男孩，“有一件事必须要提前告知你，”他深吸一口气，看向他正在熟睡的恋人，Zach一只手牢牢地抱着Chris的腰，脸上带着餍足的柔情。这可和刚才小狼崽似的凶狠占有完全不一样，那简直就像是蓄意报复。点了点Zach的鼻尖，爱意填充了Chris的胸腔，他不带一丝犹豫地开口，“我要终止我们的合作项目。”

“是吗？”对方并不惊讶，“如果我再加五个点呢？权当为了那美好的一夜。”对方的声音暧昧低沉，传入Chris的耳中酥麻酥麻的。

那是一个巨大的诱惑，这基本意味着对方将利润拱手相让。“不了。谢谢你的好意。况且那对我而言只不过是再普通不过的平凡夜晚。”

“Chris，Chris，Chris……你不是一个慈善家。”

“你也不是。”Chris回复，“我不知道你抱有怎样目的，但我很不喜欢被当做靶子的感觉。我只能说我们的追求不一样。抱歉Mr. Quinto，希望我们下次合作愉快。”

挂了电话，Chris重新滑入年轻恋人的怀抱，Zach发出一声熟睡的呻吟，翻了个身整个人缠在了Chris身上。Chris满足地闭上双眼。

*

「Chris……？」Zach疑惑地望著擋住他去路的男孩。

「嗨，Zachary Boy。」穿著Burberry風衣的男孩笑得燦爛，「昨晚睡得好嗎？」

「什……什麼？」Zach的耳根漸漸泛紅，他結巴道：「你……你怎麼——」

「——Well，我要介紹一個人給你認識。」男孩側過身來讓出一條通道，穿著黑色風衣的男人自男孩身後現身，不意外地看到年幼的自己因憤怒而扭曲的臉。「這是我的……嗯？叔叔？」Chris牽起男人的手，歪了歪頭。

「Mr. Quinto。」

*

「Zach？」Chris不安地步入包廂——一小時前，他收到來自男孩的簡訊，要Chris在下班後與他到鄰近的高級餐廳內碰面，而那間餐廳的消費，並非是Zach這樣一個普通的高中生消費得起的。

想到昨晚那通不算愉快的電話，Chris的心不禁揪了一下——難道那老狐狸終究還是對他的男孩下手了？Chris咬牙，怨恨自己竟沒計算到男人的歹毒。

「Hello。」Chris自包廂暗處走出，一派輕鬆地朝年長的自己露齒一笑。

「Uncle Chris。」

*

「Zach在哪？」Chris瞪視著對面年幼的自己，切齒問道。

「嗯？Uncle Chris，你想喝點什麼？」男孩自菜單中抬頭問道，「Mr. Quinto在餐廳裡寄了不少窖藏。」

「Zach。」Chris低吼，「在哪？」

男孩愣了一愣，隨即恢復原先的神色，笑道：「這才是你真正的樣子，對嗎？」無視于對方陰厲的神情，Chris自椅子上站起，傾身越過桌面，凝視著與自己相似的藍眸：「你說，要是讓Zach看到了，他會怎麼樣呢？」

「他現在很安全。」Chris坐回原位，一派輕鬆地把玩著桌上的餐具。「Mr. Quinto帶他去玩了。」

「什麼？」Chris血色全無，「去玩？」

「嗯。」男孩點頭，「那是屬於男子漢的旅行。」

「他在哪？」Chris站了起來，急著離開包廂，「Za——」

「我說了，Mr. Quinto帶他去玩了。」男孩一把抓住男人的手腕，將男人按回位上，「Mr. Quinto陪你的Zach去玩了。因此。」男孩一個轉身，徑直坐到了男人的大腿上，「你也要陪我玩啊，Uncle Chris。」

「你別開玩笑了！」Chris憤怒地推開男孩再次站了起來：「你要不就自己告訴我，要不就等著我報警！」

「隨便你囉。」男孩滿不在乎地自地上爬起，他撣了撣身上的灰塵，「要是你不想再見到他的話。」

男人僵硬地停下腳步，Chris望著男人的背影，幽幽說道：「只要你肯陪我玩一個遊戲，我保證會讓你的Zach毫髮無傷地回來。」Chris坐回位上，迎接將來的勝利：「你說怎麼樣啊？」

「Uncle Chris？」

*

Chris看了男孩扔在桌上的牛皮紙袋一眼，不明所以地望著對方。

「這裡面放的是合約書。」男孩悠哉地啜了口紅酒，「條件呢，照Mr. Quinto昨晚和你談的那樣，一字不差。」他用手指敲了敲桌子，「你要做的，就是在合約上簽名。然後你的Zach就會回來了。」

「我是不會答應的。」Chris眉頭深鎖，「在這樣的情況下簽下這種不平等合約。」

「My dear uncle Chris！」男孩大笑，「你覺得你還有選擇的餘地嗎？」他自口袋中拿出Zach的手機把玩，「別忘了Zach的命運掌握在你的手中呢。」

「我很感謝Mr. Quinto的好意，我心領了。」Chris嚴肅說道，「但我是不可能簽下這份合約的——特別是在這種受到脅迫的狀況下。」男孩停下動作，面無表情地看著他。「雖然我很擔心Zach的安危，但我也不能隨意拿公司的前途開玩笑。」Chris將紙袋推開，「請你轉告Mr. Quinto，他的遊戲，並非人人適用。」

「那Zach呢？」男孩的語氣急促了起來，「你就樣這樣放棄他嗎？」

「放棄？」男人嘴角揚起，「不，我不會放棄Zach的。」男人雙手交疊，愉悅說道：「看來你和Mr. Quinto都忘了——我，Chris Pine，並非憑著溫良恭儉讓爬到今天的位置上的。」

「你們有你們的玩法。而我，也有我的。」

*

看著男孩逐漸褪去的血色，Chris笑著起身。

「好啦，遊戲時間結束了。」他揉了揉男孩柔軟的金髮，「你乖乖聽話，告訴我Zach在哪裡吧？」

「不……不可能的！」男孩聲線顫抖，「除非你簽下合約！否則我什麼都不會說！」

「Chris！！」Chris嚴厲地看著瑟縮在位置上的男孩，「夠了！」

「不！」大顆大顆的淚珠自男孩臉上落下，他蜷曲著身體，啜泣道：「要是……要是沒完成任務……我…..我會——」男孩哽咽，「我會——」他將低垂的腦袋埋至膝間：「Mr. Quinto會懲罰我的……我……」

「什麼？」Chris詫異地蹲在男孩身旁：「Mr. Quinto會懲罰你？」

男孩用哭紅的雙眼看著年長的自己，嚎啕大哭地撲了上去：「求求你！Uncle Chris！」他抽抽噎噎地控訴：「求求你……救救我……」Chris手不自禁地撫上男孩的背，「Mr. Quinto不接受失敗的……他——只要沒完成任務，就是忤逆他。」男孩瑟縮了下，「他生氣的樣子……好可怕……我不想再被他拿皮帶抽小腿了。」他哀求：「爸爸的公司，還有Katie的前途……全部掌握在Mr. Quinto手中。」男孩頹喪地低喃：「Mr. Quinto很看重這次的合作案……要是失敗了……」他揪住男人的衣領不放：「求求你……Unlce Chris，剛才是我不好……我不該威脅你的。」男孩討饒：「但是我們家的命運全掌握在你的手中了。」

「求求你，Uncle Chris。」

「這個禽獸……」Chris咬牙切齒地搶過桌上的牛皮紙袋，掏出鋼筆在合約上簽字。「好了。」他將紙袋遞給尚在啜泣的的男孩，柔聲問道：「你還好嗎？」

「謝謝你……Uncle Chris。」男孩吸了吸鼻子，接過紙袋，如獲至寶地護在懷裡，「真的很……謝謝你。」

「沒有的事。」Chris親了親男孩的額頭，關心道：「可是，你怎麼不報警呢？」

「那有什麼用呢？」男孩慘淡一笑，「在法院給他定罪前，Pine家肯定已經被他摧毀了。」他神色沒落，「都是我……要是我沒有出生……爸爸媽媽就…….」

「不要哭了。」Chris慌亂地將男孩擁入懷中，他拍了拍男孩的背，柔聲說到：「雖然我不能給你多少幫助，但以後如果你遇到麻煩，不要有顧忌，馬上來找我，好嗎？」他自胸前的口袋中掏出一張名片，「這是我的電話——有需要，就打給我。」

「真……真的可以嗎？」男孩不可置信地眨了眨眼，「我真的……」

「我向你保證。」Chris柔聲哄道，「我不會騙你的。」男孩可憐的身世打動了他那因商場的爾虞我詐而逐漸冷酷的心，喚起了他內心被掩藏的良善。

「我會待你如親生。」

「謝謝你。」男孩靠著男人的胸膛，聆聽承載著熱血的擂動。

「Papa。」

*

安静的拳击台上，只有肉体搏击时传出的沉重的击打声。Zach被撞击在红色的围绳并逐渐滑落在地，他拉扯着围绳，脆弱地呻吟了一声，呛咳着吐掉带血的拳击牙套，就在刚才他咬伤了自己的舌头。

“这是我想给你的。”高大的男人向下俯视，冷冰冰地开口说道。

“Chris和你……为什么……”他指的是另一个Chris，他的同学，他曾经以为的共患难的朋友，“不……他一定不知道你的真面目，一定是你威胁他的。我会把这里发生的一切都告诉他，帮助他离开你。你绑架了我，Uncle Chris会来救我的。”

更年长的男人拧眉，然后几乎难以置信地嗤笑出声，“你会做的就只有这些吗？告密？在有危险的时候只会躲在Chris身后？！”说到最后他几乎低吼出声，“站起来！”

Zach挣扎着，双手抓住围绳支撑起自己的身体，“不是的……”赤裸的双脚在塑胶软垫上摩擦出刺耳的声音，一股被羞辱的愤怒令他重新燃起斗志。

“我数到十，”Mr. Quinto冷声说道。

“我不会那样对Uncle Chris！”他大吼一声，强撑着疼痛站直身体，“我不会——唔——”

“十。”Mr. Quinto将不堪一击的男孩重新击倒，他不耐烦地甩开束缚着双手的拳击手套，将十根指头扳得直响，“第二课，永远不要相信敌人说的规则。继续。”

Zach的颧骨因为疼痛而突突直跳，他无法继续，他用尽力气却依然无法从这个家伙手中逃脱，甚至无法碰到对方一片衣角。这个人只要一打响指，就有一群凶神恶煞冒出来替他解决问题，Zach就是这样被制服并且带到这里来。而这个男人强硬地将一副拳击手套扔在他的脸上，在简单地教会他游戏规则之后像对待一件垃圾似的对待他。

“我只想知道，为什么。”Zach从牙缝中挤出几个字，“先是在我和Uncle Chris之间横插一脚，又和Chris……你和Chris究竟是什么关系？现在又把我绑架……我只想知道为什么……”

“真不知道Chris为什么看上你。”年长的男人盯着和男孩，这小家伙和自己有几分相似，却又那么不一样，“我不需要废一点力气就能把你的Uncle Chris抢到身边，我可以占有他，我也可以毁了他，全凭我的喜好罢了。你瞧，我也可以像现在一样随意对你，只是因为……”

Zach突然从地上一跃而起，红色的拳击手套劈开空气狠狠地击中男人的下颚，“不如我也给你上一课，老家伙，”Zach气喘吁吁地说，快意地瞧着男人向后踉跄了几步，“被反击的感觉怎么样？”

“不错。”Mr. Quinto一边按摩红肿的下颚一边大笑，“现在还算有点意思。不过你还太嫩了。”

“来呀，”Zach像只被激怒的小豹子一样低吼，“会让你后悔说出刚才那些狗屎。”

Mr. Quinto再一次笑了起来，“不如我再给你上一节课？”他掀开围绳跳下拳击台，朝一直在旁边两个魁梧大汉使了个眼色。

Zach难以置信地大叫，“你……你逃走了？！懦夫！你怎么可以这样！”

Mr. Quinto坐了下来，脸上带着狡诈的微笑，“傻孩子，”他慢条斯理地说，“我能够花钱雇佣别人，而不需要弄脏自己哪怕是一根手指。现在知道我们之间的差距了吗？”

“你这个混蛋！”

“专心点，”男人欣赏男孩被激怒后的爆发力，“他们是我的陪练，我相信他们能够给你更专业的提高。”

放在一边的手机突然响了。“是他。”他的手下凑过来对他耳语，Mr. Quinto接过手机，“嗨，Mr. Pine，什么风把你吹过来了？”

“你这个禽兽！”

Mr. Quinto讶异地瞪大眼睛。当Chris的男孩被揍到极限的时候他终于抬起手叫停。“你分心了。”他挂掉电话不满地说道。

“……是不是……Uncle Chris？”Zach问道，因为疼痛几乎张不开嘴。

“是他没错。”

“他一定在担心我……”

一抹玩味的笑容出现在Mr. Quinto的嘴角，“可怜的孩子，他连提都没提到你呢。”看到Zach眼中的神采黯淡下来，他终究还是于心不忍——就当那是他最后的一丝良心好了，“起来，我的家庭医生会替你处理这些皮外伤。然后我们去找你的Uncle Chris。”

“……找他？”

“或者说，去解救他。”男人带着纵容的懊恼说道，像是回想到了些什么，“很明显，你的Uncle Chris被一个小魅魔给彻底迷住了。”

*

若說，Chris是天使，那麼有兩個Chris在的地方，就是天堂。

這是Zach在踏入包廂後的第一個想法，而自他身旁老男人臉上的神色來看，想必對方也與他相同。

「來～張開嘴～」只見年幼的Chris正坐在年長的自己身上，一手拿著一根精緻的甜點叉，另一手則端著甜點盤，「Papa。」

「等……等等！」Zach驚呼，「你……你叫他什麼？」

「嗯？」坐在男人腿上的男孩好奇地偏了偏頭，「我叫他Papa啊？有什麼問題嗎？」

「他……他他他他……」Zach結結巴巴地求助於一旁年長的自己，但Mr. Quinto只是神色淡漠地掃了他一眼。「你你你你你……」他轉頭看向自己的愛人，尋求說法:「Uncle Chris……」

「我決定收Chris為我的教子。」Chris與坐在自己腿上的男孩相視一笑，隨即轉頭瞪視站在門口的男人：「為了避免他繼續受到某人不法的侵害。」他拿起桌上的牛皮紙袋，往Mr. Quinto腳下一扔，「你的目的達成了。」他冷聲說道：「放過Chris吧。」

「Papa……」年幼的Chris感激涕零地看著年長的自己，情不自禁地在男人的臉上親了一口。

這一吻，成功使Mr. Quinto原先平靜無波的臉上有了一絲騷動。

「容我提醒你，我親愛的Mr. Pine。」他一腳踢開合約書，「你丟在的地上的，不是Chris的賣身契，而是我對你的誠意。」

「那也容我提醒你，Mr. Quinto。」Chris將腿上的男孩放了下來，起身與他曾經的合作夥伴對視：「你踢開的，不是我對你的妥協，而是我對你的最後一絲忍讓。」他神色冰冷、語調嚴酷：「別做出會令你我都後悔的事。」他低頭望向依偎在他身旁的年幼的自己：「我只是要一個公道。」

Mr. Quinto將視線自Chris身上移轉至正躲在男人身後的戀人，只見年幼的Chris無辜地朝自己眨了眨眼，彷彿這場鬧劇的罪魁禍首另有其人。

「看來有人真的被小魅魔迷住了呢。」Mr. Quinto低笑，往從方才起就一直被晾在一旁的男孩背後狠狠一拍，「你。」他神色不善地瞪著與他怒目而視的少年，「把東西給我撿起來。」

「你叫我撿，我就要撿？」Zach冷笑，「別忘了現在處於劣勢的是誰。」

「你不清楚，但你的Uncle Chris肯定很清楚。」他在次將目光鎖定在故作無辜的戀人身上，「真正的王牌，到底在誰手上。」

「Papa……」Chris扯了扯男人的衣袖，「求你……」

Chris蹙眉思索一陣，無奈嘆氣：「Zach，撿起來吧。」

「什…….什麼？」男孩不敢置信地看著反叛的戀人：「Uncle Chris你…….」

「你把東西撿了，我就讓你回到你的Uncle Chris身邊。」Mr. Quinto開出條件，「否則，我的兩個陪練還在外面，他們很樂於再多教給你一些身為男人應懂的真理。」他滿意地看到男孩混雜著恐懼與憤怒而扭曲的臉：「我再問你一次，你是男人嗎？」

「永遠不要相信敵人說的規則。」Zach咬牙彎腰，將地上的牛皮紙袋撿了起來，塞到男人懷裡：「Fuck you.」

「我對你沒性趣，」Mr. Quinto鄙視道：「但若是是你的Uncle Chris——」熱辣的拳頭直擊男人右臉，雙眼蘊滿怒火的男孩朝猶如為了保護領地而被激怒的雄獅，朝踉蹌後退的男人低吼：「永遠。不要。」他雙眼發紅：「打Uncle Chris的主意。」

 

「那就是我的規則。」

「不錯。」Mr. Quinto揉了揉發疼的右臉，「看來今天這一課讓你長進不少。」

「不是你讓我成長。」Zach斜睨的神情與老男人有幾分的神似，他走到年長的戀人身旁，牽起對方的手在手背上落下一吻，「讓我成長的。」

「是他。」

*

一声闷笑打断了在场对峙的所有人，他们同时侧目朝那个精致漂亮的男孩看去，他毫不在意，只是伸展着自己正在成长的身体打了个哈欠，然后伸出一只手侧头往某一方向看去。

“Chris宝贝？”年长的蓝眼睛男人不禁开口。而那个嘴角挂着狐狸一样狡黠笑容的老家伙则弯腰牵起那只手，将Chris揽进怀里的同时举起那只手至嘴边轻吻。

“我家宝贝叨扰你了。”他故意加重了“宝贝”的语气，在那个小鬼和另一个Chris目瞪口呆之际，一个响亮的湿吻落在Mr. Quinto脸颊，男人低笑，“宝贝，亲错地方了。”

Chris给了他一个见好就收的眼神，然后伸出一只手低声索要奖励。

“你想要什么？”男人用胡渣磨蹭对方，用一种显然不是对待“朋友”的儿子的态度亲昵地磨蹭彼此的鼻尖。男孩的同学张大嘴巴，与自己过分相似的老男人毫不避讳地将手按压在Chris的腰侧，以一种难以言述的暧昧缓慢抚摸。

“我和你说过的，”Chris的眼神变得尖锐，他稍微拉开和Mr. Quinto的距离，“你这次不可能再反悔。”

“只是……”Mr. Quinto苦笑，“英国太远了。”

“对你而言不就等于你去布鲁克林嘛，那甚至都不用你亲自开车，毕竟你每个月在私人飞机保养上一掷千金。”

“好了，我知道了，不如我们回家再说，宝贝？”Mr. Quinto讨饶地低头看着少年。

“……算了。”少年失望地躲避那道眼神，“我早就该知道结果……”

“宝贝——我手头有很多资源，如果你想我可以投资……”

“老天！闭嘴！那不是我想要的！”

“那不是他想要的！”Mr. Pine终于回过神来，他猛地从沙发上站起来，以一种保护者的姿势想要挡在少年跟前，“你听到了吗？那从始至终都不是他想要的！醒醒吧你这个混蛋！他还只是个孩子！”

Mr. Quinto第一次没有对这个好看得过分的男人露出宽容的微笑。他收起微笑冷冷地开口，“这不是你能插嘴的。我们回家。”男人的双眼死死盯着少年——他脑袋低垂，只留给男人一个过分可爱的发旋，一只脚缓慢地磨蹭着毯上厚重的绒毛。

“没事的，”他们听到这个少年小声说，“谢谢你Uncle Chris，谢谢你愿意做我Papa。”他的手越过对方牵上Mr. Quinto的，“蛋糕很甜，这是我几年里吃过的最甜的蛋糕。我希望你永远都是我的papa，如果你真的是我的papa的话……”

“我说了，回家。”Mr. Quinto用力攥紧了男孩冰凉的双手。

“你不能——”

“Mr. Pine，我现在不吝于给你丰厚的利润，但请不要忘记我也有让你的公司一夜易主的能力。”Mr. Quinto冷声说道。而在场的另一个少年则感到之前被对方击打的部位隐隐作痛——他突然意识到对方从未下过狠手。

Mr. Pine还想说些什么，Zach一把拉住了对方的衣袖。“Zach！”

“让他们离开吧。”他目光坚毅地看着自己年长的恋人说道。

“可是小Chris……”

被叫到名字的少年突然走到他身边，“Papa，”他轻轻踮起脚尖凑到男人耳边说了一句话。当他拉着Mr. Quinto的手离开的时候，另一个Chris满脸复杂地看向Zach。

“他和你说了什么？”Zach问。

他的恋人悻悻地抹了把脸，“他……没什么……”他暗暗咬牙，“Zach，我累了。”他最终轻轻地叹了口气。

Zach小心翼翼地走近一步，然后犹豫地将属于他的Chris抱入怀里，他已经长得和Uncle Chris一样高了，或者还会更高一点，“‘累了’是什么意思？”他胆战心惊地提问。

Chris抬头看了他好久，湛蓝的双眼有一种湿润的错觉，“累了就是……我希望我们能在房间的床上躺着什么都不做，你抱着我慢慢睡过去的意思。”

“很难什么都不做。”Zach嘴上调侃着，却非常轻柔地将恋人了拦腰抱起，“唔……”

“放我下来。”Chris脸红了，接着他近距离地注意到Zach肿起来的颧骨，“Zach！”

少年咬牙收紧了手臂，“我会给你解释的，现在，我们需要找一张大床——”

*

一年後。

*

「冷。」一踏出出境大廳，迎面而來的寒風使Chris忍不住縮了縮脖子，他將雙手插入風衣口袋小聲咕噥，對自己的失策感到扼挽。

「都這麼大了，還不懂得照顧自己。」肩膀一沉，Chris轉頭見到Zach正將一件羊毛披肩披在自己身上，男孩——現在已能稱做是男人了，小心翼翼地撫平了披肩上的皺摺，並將Chris的上身用披肩穩穩包住。

Chris看著Zach日趨深邃的輪廓，不禁微笑——誰能想到，這一年來他的男孩竟從一個躁進魯莽的小毛頭長成一名躬謙有理的紳士，不僅是性格與涵養，就連外貌與體格也都與一年前的Zach有著天壤之別——雖然Chris不願意承認，但Zach與自己那個總是令他頭痛的新合夥人越發相似了。

當然，Chris堅信他們在本質上還是有差別的。

「畢竟有人可以照顧我啊。」Chris眨了眨眼，抬頭親了已長得比還自己要高的男友一口。

「你這樣我怎麼敢去紐約讀書。」Zach的臉垮了下來，孩子氣地叨唸：「當初就不該聽你的話全申請外地的學校。」

「沒你我還不是好好地活了38年。」Chris沒好氣地笑道：「叫你出去讀書是為了讓你長得更好。」

「難道我現在還長得不夠好嗎？」Zach詭異一笑，意義不明地說。

待Chris反應過來，他紅著臉氣鼓鼓地揍了他的男孩一拳。

這下流的個性倒是與某人一模一樣啊！

*

Chris甫踏入休息室就被撲鼻的花香淹沒，他環視四周，在見到沙發上的罪魁禍首不禁一笑：「我的花呢？」

「什麼花？」男人自陰影處走出，一把環住Chris纖細的腰肢。

「我的仰慕者們送我的。」Chris抬頭朝老男人眨眨眼，指著沙發：「我記得我請人把他們全放在休息室的沙發上。」

「我把他們全丟了。」老男人低聲冷笑：「那些廉價的花朵配不上你。」

「真可惜。」Chris咂了咂嘴：「我還挺喜歡那些花的。」

「我送的，你不喜歡嗎？」老男人充滿佔有慾地啃咬著男孩的頸側，雙手力道不斷加重，恨不得將男孩完全揉進自己的身體。

「我當然喜歡。」Chris望著佔據整座沙發的9999朵玫瑰，苦笑：「只要是你送的，我哪有不喜歡的？」

聽出話中之意的男人神色冷峻了幾分，但他仍舊對於男孩的回應給予了相應的獎賞：「You smell good.」Mr. Quinto 一個轉身將男孩推倒在沙發上，隨即行雲流水地開始脫起男孩身上的戲服。

「你喜歡嗎？」躺在玫瑰花堆中的金髮男孩顯得格外嬌豔，他紅唇輕啟，聲似黃鶯：「這香水是Papa送我的。」

布料撕裂的聲響在安靜的休息室中格外刺耳，Mr. Quinto冷眼望著手裡的廉價織物，一把扔在地上：「是嗎？」他起身鬆開領帶——那總是對他衝滿敵意的合作夥伴就是無法讓他省心：「你的Papa就算到了英國也不安份啊。」

「Papa沒有不安份，他只是關心我。」Chris將被扯壞的戲服脫下，赤身裸體地在衣櫃前選著衣服：「我約了Papa等下吃飯，你要來嗎？」

*

“你在紧张什么？”Chris好笑地问，他的大男孩一次又一次地敲击手指，神经质地开窗关窗。

“我只是在烦恼塞车。”Zach嘴硬地说道，他坐在副驾驶上，他的恋人娴熟地操纵方向盘，鲜红的921E保时捷老古董在长长的夜色车流中缓慢挪移，“你们约了几点？”

Chris抬手看了一眼，“很遗憾我们大概会迟到。”

Zach再一次不安地换了个姿势，Chris瞥了他一眼，强忍着笑意，他知道Zach为什么如此坐立不安。就让他再坏心地看一会好戏，等他戳破对方的时候，Zach一定会懊恼地低吼埋头扑进自己怀里。

Zach在他眼里从未真正长大过——或者说，从未改变过。他还是那个执拗地叫着他Uncle Chris拍打他的窗户索要一块披萨的小鬼。他从他身上索要了足够多的注意力，妒忌心极强地将他的朋友，同时也是Zach的哥哥Joe排挤出他们纯粹友好的电影之夜，然后又更进一步地索要爱，更多的爱，全心全意的爱，独一无二的爱。

Chris不介意他的小男友拥有自己的小秘密，他每一次失败地隐藏了自己身上的淤青与挫伤，而Chris唯一能做的只有用商业合同上的小陷阱威胁那个老变态“手下留情”——倒不是说Mr. Quinto真的会伤害对方，但每个星期两次的拳击课悄然改变着执拗的少年。

Chris陪伴Zach成长。他给他欢笑，给他青春，给他快意。年轻的身体逐渐变得结实后硬，Chris偶尔会记得他第一次抚摸Zach嘴唇上的绒毛，男孩颤抖地闭上眼睛，期待着索求一个吻，他说：“我不喜欢女孩子。”

Chris暗自微笑。已经过了那么多年。他和Zach。

而现在，Zach会像孩子一样将SAT成绩单举起来给Chris看，将大学的录取通知书抑扬顿挫地念给Chris听，每当这个时候，Chris就会想起当年趴在自己窗台上不停叫着Uncle Chris的小尾巴，“Uncle Chris, Uncle Chris, Uncle Chris.”

同时，Zach也会在他身上撒娇，气喘吁吁地说着“宝贝你真美，让我们再来一次好嘛，我考得那么好，前段时间快憋死我了”的直白赤裸的情话。 

无论如何，那都是他的Zach，他的爱。

调转车头，Zach从惶惶不安、即将被拆穿和某个老男人长期保持来往的秘密的幻想中惊醒。“怎么了？”

Chris笑了笑，“Jean Georges应该没有想象中的好吃，我猜。”他做了个鬼脸，老爷车以难以置信的速度反方向飞驰，“今晚是属于我们的。”

Zach张大嘴巴，“可是花……”他转头看向放在轿车后座上的鲜花。

“拿起来看看。”Chris说。

Zach将鲜花捧在手中，玫瑰的幽香中隐隐有股酸涩：Uncle Chris要给他的老同学送玫瑰。哈。板着脸翻开卡片。

“love it is a flower and you its only seed

给我唯一的 Zachary Quinto”

*

那道灼热的视线持续燃烧着Chris的后背。他以为Mr. Quinto会在化妆间里对他做些什么，他早就习惯了，也早该习惯了。可镜子里的男人只是滑动喉结咽下伏特加，手里的玻璃杯中冰块轻轻摇晃。鲜花美酒，他倒是准备得齐全。Chris心里想要发笑，这个人总是活得如此恣意。

“好了吗？”Mr. Quinto问道，他暗自心虚地侧过眼神，假装镇定地打量着化妆间里单调乏味的装潢。这里的隔音效果一定不错。他恶劣地想，却终究没有对男孩做什么。倒是Chris像只受到惊吓的小动物一般自以为别人看不到地打量了他好几下。

不不不。男人忍笑。他对男孩的渴望从未消逝，甚至随着经年累月的积累愈发变得难以忍耐。但今天不一样。Mr. Quinto对自己说。唯独不能是今天。

男孩穿好衣服，脸上一层轻薄动人的舞台妆，那让他看起来比任何时候都要闪耀。这是Chris第一次作为主角登台，在与老男人长久的拉锯战的同时，他一头扎进了学校的戏剧社。Mr. Quinto知道所有的事，他总有办法得到自己想要得到的消息。他站起身，手里嵌着手帕替Chris一点点擦干净。

“你表现得很棒。”Mr. Quinto轻声说道。他坐在专门为他预留的、最好的位置上，观看一部根据《红磨坊》改编的现代舞台歌剧，当Chris唱到“Diamonds are a girl's best friend”的时候，很难不承认他的心狠狠地跳动着。

男孩温顺地仰头，让他将细腻的粉末沾开。他擦拭了很久直到他发现那片殷红就是Chris原本的唇色，他低下头，Chris就张开唇瓣。Mr. Quinto一阵恍惚，最终那道吻落在了他举起来的男孩的手背上。

“我的珍宝。”他刻意忽略Chris眼中一闪而过的情感，对方的脸颊又红了，却不再是因为妆容。Chris皱着眉头小声抱怨着什么。Mr. Quinto纵容地微笑，微微低头凝视男孩荡漾着湛蓝细波的双眼。

有什么东西呼之欲出。

“我……”

年长的男人错开双眼，有那么一刻他是如此紧张，丢脸得像个情窦初开的青少年。“走吧，你大概不想让你的Papa久等。”他率先一步走出房间，等待着熟悉的脚步紧随其后。

“其实……”男孩犹豫地开口，“我突然又没那么想见他们了。”

*

大口地咀嚼着墨西哥卷饼，Chris和Zach互相嘲笑对方嘴角的酱料。“比米其林三星好吃多了吧！”Zach朝他的Uncle Chris挤眼。

“我从没……唔……”Chris比划了几下，忙于往自己的嘴里塞入更多。不远处的小吃摊仍在夜晚的路灯下开张，一字排开的红色杯子里装着喝起来似乎仍然新鲜的柠檬水。

“你从没吃过路边的小吃摊？”

Chris翻了个白眼，总算把两颊蓄满的食物咽进喉咙，“你太小看我了吧。但这是最棒的。”

Zach大笑，不仅仅是因为Chris被食物慰藉之后的坦诚天真，他圈起双手对那位墨西哥的明星厨师喊道，“Maldonado！我的男朋友说你的食物非常好吃！”

Chris脸颊发烫，他将从便利店买来的冰啤酒按在上面。许多人朝这边看过来，这两个人坐在关门的游乐场的围栏上吃吃喝喝，没有人知道他们是little Zach和Uncle Chris，也没有人在意他们是彼此的男朋友，在所有人报以的笑意里，他们只看到了两个大喊大叫的幸福的傻子。

“我可以打电话让工作人员过来的，如果你想坐那个摩天轮的话。”

“闭嘴！吃你的墨西哥饼，它不是致命病毒。”

熟悉的声音由远及近地传来，Zach和Chris循声扭头。

“你们……”

“Papa？”

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 祝大家七夕快樂！


End file.
